


Wishing

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Character Death, F/F, F/M, G!P, G!p Lexa, Smut, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke's in a bad relationship and wishes things were different.





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I haven't written in a really long time so who knows how this'll turn out.  
> Thanks for reading! ^-^
> 
> Please Note:  
> This is 100% fiction.  
> I absolutely do not condone rape or anything like it.  
> Please do not think that anything noncon/ dubcon/ abuse/ etc. is okay to do in real life.

Pulling into a parking space, Clarke turned off the engine and sighed. She stayed as long as she could at the gallery, but as much as she might not want to she knew she had to get home in time.

Another sigh and she got out of the car. She wondered when things would change. Scanning the parking lot unconsciously, she relaxed slightly seeing that Bellamy's car wasn't there yet.

Entering the apartment she would've scrunched her nose at the scent of stale alcohol filling the air had she not gotten used to it months ago. Making her way to the bedroom, Clarke stopped, her sky blue eyes taking in the photographs. She looked so happy in them.

The last one she wore a genuine smile, only a month after she moved in with her boyfriend. They had only been together for 6 months before he asked the 25-year-old to move in with him.

She had been so happy.

They were childhood friends, along with his sister, Octavia Blake, and her fiancee Raven Reyes.

She wishes she was still that happy.

Clarke's thoughts wondered back to when things started changing as she started on dinner. Back to when Bellamy started changing. He was less and less the boyish happy friend she once knew.

He started becoming jealous if she even looked in another guys direction. They began to fight about that a lot, mostly about how many friends she had that were men. He didn't like that very much.

Bellamy just kept saying over and over that they just wanted to get in her pants. Soon he was saying that she was a slut for leading them on and letting them think that could.

Things took a turn for the worse after that. She stormed out and Bellamy apologized profusely, and of course, she forgave him. But he started saying those kinds of things again and Clarke just blamed it on the drinking.

He didn't get that promotion at work and he was real bummed and that's when he started for more than just for fun.

After a while, he stopped making excuses for why he would and Bellamy was just in a constant state of drunkenness when he wasn't working.

Clarke had confronted him about that and that was the first time he hit her. Bellamy seemed as surprised as her but then blamed her for it. He didn't apologize, just went to bed.

Clarke didn't know what to think but when he sobered, he apologized and begged her forgiveness.

And he was her best friend. So Clarke forgave him.

And for a time things were better, but then she came home from work one day and he was on the couch drunk and started yelling at her for not being home sooner to get his dinner ready when he got home.

It was around this time Clarke met Lexa. Alexandria Woods in all her glory, strode into the gallery she worked at looking for some pieces to be commissioned and they immediately hit it off.

Lexa became her safe haven and the first person that she told about Bellamy's behavior behind closed doors.

Lexa begged her to leave Bellamy. She wished it was that easy. The green eyes faded to the back of her mind as she heard the door open.

Bellamy dropped his stuff at the door and plopped down on the couch a beer in his hand the second he was stationary. Clarke knew better than to keep him waiting.

"My dinner better be fucking ready this time." Bellamy grouched as he tried to find something on t.v. She hoped he found something that held his attention or else it would be on her. That was never a good thing.

"Yes, of course. I'll get your plate." Clarke said scurrying into the kitchen working fast to get his food ready and another beer.

Setting it on the coffee table, Clarke turned to go back to the kitchen but he caught her wrist.

"Did I tell you, you could leave?" He asked, leaning back against the couch and unzipping his pants. "I've had a bad day at work and you're gonna help me relax."

"Bellamy please-" Clarke started, her eyes watering.

"Get on your fuckings knees!" Bellamy snarled at her.

Clarke did as she was told, hoping it wouldn't take long.

"That's right, you fucking slut. You love this cock don't you."

Clarke wished he had just fucked another random girl before he came back. She knew what would happen when he was ready for bed.

She just hoped he got drunk enough to fall asleep first. Even if Bellamy got drunk enough he couldn't get it up, she'd prefer that. At least then, he'd just beat her until he was tired.

"Fuck."

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut tighter and thought of Lexa. Clarke knew how much Lexa hated what Bellamy would do, what he would make her do, but she couldn't risk Lexa getting hurt.

Who knows how much farther Bellamy would go. Clarke didn't recognize Bellamy at all anymore. Now it was only about surviving.

Clarke was brought out of her thoughts by the most disgusting thing she'd ever tasted but she swallowed anyway, barely keeping from gagging.

She couldn't make a mess.

Bellamy sighed. "That's the only thing you're good for you know that?" He told her, putting his dick away. "Cleaning and taking my dick. So go clean up the fucking pigsty of a kitchen until I'm ready for the only other thing you're good at."

Clarke stood on shaky legs heading to the kitchen to get him another beer as he started his dinner.

"Oh, and Finn is coming by tomorrow, so take off work. He's helping me get into that Country Club so I told him he could borrow you all day tomorrow. I wasn't so sure on him using a pussy that was mine, but I figured, he'd only use it a day and I'd be a permanent member so really it was a good deal. You hear me? So make sure your pussy is ready for him. And make sure there's no hair at all. Understood?"

Clarke's ears were ringing. He was loaning her out to his friends now? She thought it couldn't get any worse. He had only forced her into things around 5 times their whole relationship so she definitely was unprepared.

Bellamy slammed his hand on the table and she jumped, almost falling as her legs were threatening to give out. "Answer me bitch!"

Tears wetting her cheeks, Clarke nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

And that was it.

She was Bellamy's to use any way he saw fit. His to give away as a sex toy in return for favors. Clarke ran to the bathroom and tried to force down the panic attack.

After she started getting her breathing under control, she realized Bellamy hadn't come banging on the door so at least he was distracted for now.

She wanted to call Lexa but she didn’t know what the brunette's reaction would be. Plus, she didn't have her phone.

Taking a deep breath she decided there was nothing she could do now. She'd figure it out when Bellamy was asleep.

Clarke went back to the kitchen to continue cleaning and bring Bellamy beers. By the time Bellamy was swaying on the couch and ready for bed he didn't look too tired.

Bad news for her.

Bellamy stood up and started towards her.

"Bellamy wait."

He backhanded her.

"What, too good for me?" He slurred pulling her up by her hair. "Oh I know, little whore like you is probly thinking about the dick you'll be getting tomorrow huh?"

Clarke was crying and trying to pull away.

"Bellamy, please don't." She whimpered and he just pulled her hair until she was on the bed.

"Don't worry slut." He stumbled, trying to undo his belt. "I'll fuck you so good tonight when his dick's in you, all you'll think of is me."

Clarke was in a ball on the bed sobbing. And the only thing going through her head was Lexa. But she knew Lexa wouldn't be coming to save her. Clarke wouldn't let her and now she was going to be raped again. By her supposed loving boyfriend.

Bellamy got his shirt off and his pants and was left in only his boxers. He leaned to climb over her but suddenly jerked back and gasped.

Clarke looked up and saw Bellamy fall to the floor gasping, and before he could yell out a rag stuffed into his mouth. The intruder bound Bellamy's hands as he laid on the floor, groaning in pain.

Clarke sat up and watched in shock as the intruder then pulled Bellamy onto a plastic sheet, while Clarke couldn't move, couldn't speak.

The intruder turned on her and smirked.

"Boyfriend doesn't look so good, but I think he won’t pass out anytime soon. Hopefully. Maybe we should entertain him a bit. Put on a show yeah?"

The intruder walked to the bed and began shedding clothes. Clarke's eyes widened even more, which was a feat itself, and still, all she could do was stare, eyes wide and jaw hung open.

Naked, the intruder climbed onto the bed, cock bouncing and already leaking precum.

"Wha-" Clarke got out before being pushed down and another rag in her mouth.

She struggled but the intruder had her wrist in an unbreakable grip, pinned by her head. The intruder started kissing Clarke's neck as she struggled and flailed her legs, but it was no use. The intruder was too strong, was already settle in-between her legs.

Suddenly her arms were yanked up and before Clarke could do anything, her wrists were bound and tied to the bed.

"Ah," the intruder said, tone low and gravely, "almost forgot."

Getting off the bed, the intruder reached into a side pocket and produced a second knife. Grinning down at Bellamy who was on the floor bleeding out, the intruder opened the knife and ran a finger over it, smile widening as the knife made a cut.

Returning the bed, the intruder took in the way Clarke eyed the knife.

"Oh don't worry love," the intruder smiled at her, stroking her cheek gently, "It's for your clothes, not you."

The intruder winked and began cutting. Clarke wanted to struggle but saw how easily the knife had cut the intruder's finger and didn't want to accidentally end up like Bellamy.

Soon all of Clarke's clothes were on the floor in shreds and the intruder just looked at her body in awe. Clarke wanted to turn away, embarrassed and saw that Bellamy was watching eyes filled with pain and anger but also with arousal. The bastard was still hard watching this.

Clarke flinched when there were hands roaming her body.

"It's okay." The intruder said, hands trailing under to her breasts. Clarke stiffened and started shaking as the hands began kneading her breast.

The intruder leaned down and started sucking a nipple as the other was rolled into a stiff point by eager fingers.

The underside of the intruder's shaft brushed against Clarke's pussy and she let out an unintentional moan. Clarke turned her head away embarrassed as the intruder chuckled, letting go of her nipple with a pop.

Clarke squirmed as her cheeks heated up. She shouldn’t be getting so turned on. Yet, when she felt fingers stroke her most intimate place, she moaned and spread her legs wider as more wetness coated the intruder's hands.

The intruder chuckled once more. "You act this way but you're enjoying this as much as me aren't you?"

Clarke refused to turn her head so the intruder did it for her.

"I'd really like to kiss those sexy ass lips but this," the intruder tapped the rag in her mouth, "is staying in."

Looking over at Bellamy, he was still alert and watching the scene in front of him intently. He also didn't seem as though he'd pass out still which was good.

The intruder looked back at Clarke and began sliding the twitching cock through Clarke's slick folds. The intruder would usually like more foreplay but they are on a clock so this would have to do.

Clarke moaned at the feeling of the cock on her, it's head hitting her clit perfectly with every thrust, wetness flooding her entrance. The intruder paused and Clarke's eye before lining up and slowly sliding in, not stopping to let Clarke adjust until the throbbing member was fully sheathed in velvety, wet, hot heaven.

They both moaned as the intruder started moving and quickly worked up a fast pace that had Clarke meeting every thrust as best she could.

When Clarke's started shuddering around the giant cock, the intruder licked a thumb and started drawing circles over Clarke's clit. Her scream was muffled by the gag, and the intruder let out a small "fuck" at the sound.

Without slowing, the intruder quickly started pushing Clarke to a second orgasm. She wasn't even sure if she was actually finished with the first one by the time she was headed for the second.

Clarke felt the huge cock filling her give a twitch and the intruder's pants began to turn into small grunts. The roaring in Clarke's ears began growing louder than the wet slap of skin-on-skin and soon Clarke was at the edge again.

"That's it baby girl," the intruder panted into her ear. "Come for me. Come on this cock."

Clarke's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the cock in her give a big twitch and paint her insides with white hot cum.

Clarke screamed as her second orgasm hit, harder than the first.

It took Clarke a few minutes to come down from this high she had been on and when she did she saw the intruder smirking at her. She wanted to smack that stupid smug smile off.

The intruder pulled out slowly, wetting the bed even more and Clarke whimpered and shuddered at the sensitivity.

"I know, baby girl." The intruder smiled softly at her.

The intruder kissed Clarke's bottom lip and took out the gag and smirked at her again when she couldn't speak as her wrists were freed.

"What the fuck." Clarke got out

The intruder laughed. "You loved it."

The intruder turned the smirk to Bellamy who looked ready to kill.

"Look at him." The intruder laughed again. "He looks so pissed off. I knew this was a good idea."

Clarke lightly smacked the intruder.

"What?" The intruder asked. "If you didn't want me to, you could've stopped me."

Clarke sighs but there was a small smile on her lips. "You could've at least warned me, Lexa."

Clarke looked at the green eyed beauty she fell in love with as soon as she saw her.  
Lexa smirked.

"Now where's the fun in that."

Clarke shook her head and laughed. Her gaze fell on Bellamy that looked completely lost.

"Oh Lexa, what were you thinking."

"I was thinking that it was time for Bellamy to get kicked to the curb."

The brunette looked at Bellamy.

"Well don't you look confused," Lexa smirked.

"I'd say nice to meet you but I'd be lying. I'm Lexa Woods, girlfriend and best friend of this beautiful blonde goddess. She's told me all about you and what you do to her."

Lexa's expression darkened.

"Everything."

Her face brightened.

"So I decided it was time for you to go. The police would be of no help and I wasn't going to put Clarke through that. Not after everything she's already been through. So I've taken matters into my own hands."

Lexa pouted.

"Honestly I wanted to do much worse to you than this but Clarke is just too good for this world so count yourself lucky." She smiled softly at Clarke.

Bellamy couldn't believe this was happening. That stupid slut. He'd kill her for this. The both of them. He'd do what they did. Have that freak on the floor and make her watch while he fucked the slut until she screamed. Until she couldn't scream anymore.

"Well, look at all that hate and anger. Surprising seeing as you're getting off so easy but whatever. You'll be dead soon enough."

"Lexa," Clarke started. "I know we talked about this but killing him? What if you get caught?"

Bellamy started struggling with his bonds while Lexa's attention was on Clarke.

"It's ok, baby. I won't I swear to you. I wouldn't do that to you. After I'm finished with him, I'll make sure you get the treatment you deserve alright Princess?"

Clarke still looked unsure but she nodded.

She believed in Lexa.

"Ah." Lexa pointed to a struggling Bellamy.

She got up and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. He screamed and Lexa smirked because she was sure she just broke something. She looked back at the blonde who was staring at her exasperatedly.

"What?" Lexa shrugged. "He was trying to escape." She smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes as warm arms ensnared her waist. Blue eyes met green.

"So it's over?"

"Yeah baby girl, it's over. There's nothing in your future except for happiness and being pampered."

And Lexa was right. She got rid of Bellamy's body with the help of her best friend Anya.

Clarke told Octavia and Raven everything, aside from the fact she had sex with Lexa while Bellamy watched, dying, just that Lexa killed Bellamy to protect her.

The two were horrified and helped to make sure Bellamy's disappearance was overlooked.

Clarke also told Lexa about Finn and she said she handled it, whatever that means.

And Lexa was right.

She was closer than ever to Octavia and Raven, Lexa continues to pamper her out of her mind, and the second addition to their family was on the way.

Yeah, Lexa really did make all of her wishes come true and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, if not that sucks!  
> ConstructI've criticism is welcome!


End file.
